Rose Deserves Roses
by Pugs189
Summary: "She's my girlfriend, Scamander." Scorpius glared at him."Please. Like that matters. I would be good, so good to her if I was dating Rose fricking Weasley. It doesn't matter if you're dating her, I'm not going to let you hurt her."


AN: This was for the Harry Potter iPod challenge. You can find it on the HPFC. My song was Good to you by the Marianas Trench.

Rose was walking to the library, makeup under her left eye to hide the blue-and-black bruise. Her eyes were puffy and red and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she had to study. She'd wanted to earlier, but he wouldn't let her, and he was already upset about yesterday and he'd made her pay for _that,_ so she'd decided against arguing.

At the same time, Lysander was heading over to the library for a late night studying. He had neglected it for the past week and knew he had to pass his O.W.L.S. to be an Auror like his dad, so he had to start studying sometime.

Lysander glanced up ahead of him and spotted cherry red hair.

"Rose!" he yelled and ran a little ways to catch up with her.

"Hey, Ly." She said quietly. The light hit her face and he saw through the makeup.

Lysander frowned. "Rose, what the hell happened? I thought you said it healed."

Rose shifted her weight. "It did. A…fanged Frisbee hit me in the eye."

Lysander threw down his book. "And last time you fell down the stairs, and then you fell off a broom, and Lily slammed into you, and a quaffle hit your knee- it's _him _who's doing it Rose, and you know I know it!"

Rose began to cry. "Just stay out of it! He doesn't mean to! He cried when he saw what he did to my eye!"

Lysander grabbed her hand. "Don't cry, don't cry, just don't cry. I want to make you happy."

Rose jerked away, angry. "Just get off me! Leave me alone, that will make me happy!"

Rose took off running. Lysander began to run after her, but he had his whole book bag, and then he slipped and fell.

Rose adjusted her telescope and looked at the stars again. She couldn't quite tell if the star she was looking at was in the Blue Star group or the Green Star group.

"Hey, Rose, can we compare charts? I don't know if I did it right."

Rose's heart pounded. It was Lysander. She hesitated, because of the other night. "S-sure."

Rose and Lysander discovered they each had a number of errors the other could help them with. Rose found herself being happier by the second.

She did until she felt a burning pain on her wrist.

Scorpius Malfoy had his fist wrapped around her skinny wrist very tightly. "Why are you talking to this guy, Rose?"

Lysander looked up and glared at him. "Let go of her." He said quietly.

Scorpius smirked. "And what if I don't?"

I felt my wrist hurting more. "Let go, Scorpius! It _hurts!_"

He laughed harshly. "Well, don't just go flirting with random guys from class then."

"LET GO!" Lysander ripped Scorpius' arm off of mine.

"She's my girlfriend, Scamander." Scorpius glared at him.

"Please. Like that matters. I would be good, _so good _to her if I was dating Rose fricking Weasley. It doesn't matter if you're dating her, I'm not going to let you hurt her."

Rose reached for Lysander's hand and squeezed it.

Scorpius' face turned red. Then it went purple. He raised his hand and in one fluid motion, slapped Rose across the face.

Lysander sprang at him and knocked him to the ground. The two boys began wrestling, much to the student's alarm.

"AHH!" Rose heard a yell from Lysander and screamed. Lysander's leg had been broken.

Rose sat on the stool, squeezing her future boyfriend's hand. He shifted his bound-up leg and elevated it more. She was planning to ask him out later that night.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that, Rose." Lysander told her, hands behind his head.

"What?" Rose giggled. She hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"I'd be good to you if I dated you. I would." Lysander told her.

She smiled fondly at him. "I'd be good to you, too." She said, right before she kissed him for the first time, and that was last day Rose was in an abusive relationship.

**AN: I had a ton of trouble writing this. It wasn't good. Oh well….review? ;)**


End file.
